compendium_of_the_silver_riverfandomcom-20200215-history
Hastazar
WIP: The Haztazar, also known as the Liberty Coalition, is a unification of various anti-government groups within the bounds of the Penrith Aldwylsar. The exactness of how the Coalition came to be is largely shrouded in mystery, as prior to its formation most of the various rebel cells, terrorist groups, anarchists, revolutionaries, and other such groups that existed inside the Aldwylsar were usually as much at odds with one another as against the Cynthenras and his domain. But over a short course of time, a mere few centuries, once divided groups became surprisingly unified. They had no one single leader, but a democratic council comprised over the various leaders of each individual cell. And by combined their resources and knowledge, they became a far greater threat to the Aldwylsar. Capable of corrupting a large part of a colony's garrison, successfully destroying valuable military assets and personnel with minimal losses, and eventually destroying the very capitol of the Penrith Aldwylsar itself. And yet, despite their unified status, they remained surprisingly durable and capable of surviving even when their leaders or even whole cells were wiped out. They endured, dedicated to their goal: the toppling of the Cynthenras and the abolishment of the Penrith Aldwyslar. Yet, despite this, it is perhaps an error to call them truly united. It is true, they have their council and work together despite being former enemies. But internally, there are constant conflicts and powerplays against each other. While there are truly those that wish to see the Aldwylsar replaced with a better and more equal form of government, the Hastazar is also a merging of various groups that can be best described as terrorists and psychopaths. It is a unification of all that stand against the Aldwylsar, even those that simply wish to bring about chaos and pain. And the unfortunate fact of the matter is, these groups outnumber the well-intended individuals. There is also the fact that even with their council, they can rarely decide on methods. Many groups choose to ignore collatoral damage, or even cause it deliberately, even though the less extreme groups feel it undermines their position as being better than the Aldwylsar. This isn't even going into the various hate groups and supremacy groups that constantly perform acts that can frequently be called heinous and bigoted. Simply put, as well-intended as the Hastazar is, it suffers from the fact it was built up from both the benevolent and the malevolent factions of anti-Aldwylsar groups. Still, even with its conflicts, it is capable. It is well-armed with imported Confederate equipment and stolen Halan Xulkar materiel. Even though they are frequently small and ill-trained compared to the Halan Xulkar, the fleets and ground forces of the Hastazar are experts at guerrilla tactics and are ready to lay their lives down at a moments notice. Even if laying down their lives frequently does involve what the Aldwylsar calls acts of terror. TBD: More in-depth overview of the Coalition, how its organized, and some of the major factions inside it.